


in your warmth i forget

by greywardenblue



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, no seriously just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Magnus just wants to go out and have a proper date night for once. His boyfriends have other ideas.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Ragnor Fell/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 5





	in your warmth i forget

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The smell of Cologne/Perfume on warm skin

Magnus stood in the doorway and crossed his arms, a frown of disbelief appearing on his face.

“You can’t be serious.”

There was no verbal response.

“I was away for hours. Hours! I portalled to New York and back, brew a potion, handled three different clients…”

“Is he done?” Ragnor mumbled against the pillow.

“You can’t possibly tell me neither of you even moved?“

“I did,” Raphael protested, lifting the book in his hands a little bit to show Magnus. “I got a book.”

“You mean, you extended your hand and took it off the nightstand.”

“And I also sat up and moved the pillow. I moved. Also, Ragnor rolled over once or twice.”

Magnus let out a whine and threw up his hands.

“We were supposed to have dinner in Madrid tonight! Neither of you have even started getting ready.”

“Oh, that. Well, Ragnor and I decided to stay in. You should join us.”

“Tell him to come here and keep his voice down,” Ragnor added.

Magnus pouted. That usually worked, but unfortunately, it also required the victims to actually look at him instead of burying themselves in the pillow.

Raphael, that absolute little _shit_ , pouted back.

“I’m fully dressed,” Magnus pointed out.

“So? I fail to see the problem.”

“I have make-up on. And cologne. And I’m all around ready to be taken out on a dinner date by my boyfriends. I am not dressed for lying in bed!”

Raphael put his book down and stretched like a cat.

“I’m fairly certain you will survive. Come on.”

Magnus pouted a little longer, just for the sake of pouting, but it was easy to see that he was not dragging either of the two out of bed anytime soon. He finally gave in with a sigh, and climbed over Raphael to get in the middle.

Which would have been easier if Ragnor and Raphael actually left space between the two of them.

Ragnor, who was mostly silent and unmoving until now, immediately reached out to pull Magnus closer as soon as the other warlock laid down on the bed. Magnus chuckled lightly as his boyfriend frowned.

“Did you bathe in that cologne or something?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. This is a perfectly reasonable amount.”

“Says you. But you’re lying on me and I’m suffocating,” Raphael complained from somewhere below him.

“Sometimes you have to suffer for the good things, Raphael.”

“Where’s the good thing in this?”

“Can you both please shut up or at least be quieter?”

Raphael wiggled his way out from under Magnus, and the cat-eyed warlock got stuck between the two of them - but he didn’t mind. He was facing Ragnor, the older warlock’s arms around him, but he felt Raphael curl against his back and press his nose against the back of his neck.

“I thought my cologne was suffocating you, Raphael,” Magnus teased quietly.

“You smell nice,” Raphael murmured against his skin. Ragnor hummed in agreement, and those were the last words between them for several hours.


End file.
